little things
by zefacchi
Summary: Ada banyak hal dari diri Okano yang mampu membuat Maehara tertarik. maehina


**Assassination Classroom © Matsui Yusei**

warn: ooc. klise. unbeta

.

.

Goresan pena menjadi pengisi suasana di antara mereka. Hanya berdua di dalam ruang kelas besar yang sepi; teman-teman sekelasnya telah beranjak dari bangunan sekolah sejak bel berdentang, pun wali kelasnya yang langsung melesat pergi entah ke mana dengan kekuatan supernya.

Keheningan terus berlanjut, sampai salah seorang dari antara mereka membuka mulut.

"Jadi," dagunya ditopang, menatap temannya yang duduk di hadapannya, dibatasi oleh sebuah meja kayu di antara mereka, "kau serius?"

Lelaki di depannya mengangkat kepalanya dari kertas surat yang sedari tadi menjadi fokus kedua matanya. "Tentu saja aku serius, Isogai."

"Tapi, aku benar-benar tidak menyangka, lho," Isogai menatap lekat pada lawan bicaranya. "Kukira kau akan selamanya menjadi seorang _playboy_."

"Begitukah?" lelaki itu tampaknya tak ambil pusing dengan pernyataan barusan.

"Aku serius, Maehara," topangan dagunya terlepas, Isogai melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Pandangan matanya mengintropeksi. "Maksudku cccseorang Maehara Hiroto, yang notabenenya terkenal gemar main perempuan, jatuh cinta dengan seorang Okano Hinata?"

"Kau tidak perlu menjabarkannya seperti itu …" Maehara bersandar santai pada sandaran kursinya, salah satu tangannya memutar-mutar pensil di ujung jari.

"Tapi, apa kau benar-benar menyukainya? Jangan sampai kau melakukannya hanya untuk mempermainkannya, seperti yang sudah-sudah."

"Aku tidak akan seserius ini jika memang hanya ingin bermain-main," Maehara berujar. "Coba pikirkan: apa aku pernah melakukan hal seperti ini pada gadis lain? Lagipula, aku sudah tidak pernah lagi berkencan—aku bahkan memutuskan semua gadis yang menjadi pacarku. Apa itu tidak cukup sebagai bukti keseriusanku?"

Isogai hanya mampu diam, meresapi. Memang, belakangan ini, ada perubahan drastis yang terjadi pada Maehara, dan hampir seluruh isi kelas menyadarinya. Lelaki itu tidak pernah lagi berkencan, dia lebih sering menghabiskan waktu dengan pulang bersama teman-teman sekelasnya. Bahkan dalam pelajaran pun, dia kelihatan jauh lebih fokus. Puncaknya adalah di suatu hari ketika makan siang, saat Maehara dengan santainya menelpon kekasihnya dan memutuskannya, tak peduli meski yang bersangkutan membentaknya di telepon, dan seisi kelas yang mendengar bentakan tersebut.

Siapa sangka jika perubahan itu semua dikarenakan seorang gadis yang telah membuatnya jatuh cinta?

Isogai mengulas senyum tipis, tampaknya gemas. "Sudah sejak kapan kau menyukainya?"

Maehara berhenti memutar pensilnya. "Aku pun tak tahu sejak kapan," dia menarik punggungnya menjauhi sandaran kursi, tangannya menopang dagu. "Saat sadar, aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya."

Klise sekali. Isogai tak bisa menahan senyumnya agar tak mengembang. Matanya fokus pada Maehara. "Kenapa kau bisa jatuh cinta padanya?"

"Jatuh cinta itu tidak perlu alasan," Maehara mengetuk-ngetuk ujung pensilnya pada kertas di atas meja. Bola matanya mengamati seksama. "Tapi, aku bisa menyebutkan 1001 hal yang membuatku tertarik padanya."

Satu alis Isogai terangkat. "Oh iya?"

Satu anggukan muncul. Pensil di tangannya terus dia ketukkan di kertas. Tanpa sadar, ada senyum yang dia ukir di wajah kala ingatannya menjalar, mengingat kembali kejadian-kejadian yang telah lalu.

.

* * *

.

Hari itu, Koro-sensei datang ke jam pelajaran bahasa seusai istirahat dengan titah dadakan yang mampu membuat seluruh anak didiknya membelalak. Sebuah titah biasa yang dihindari murid-murid pada umumnya.

"Hari ini kita akan membahas soal. Karena itu, bentuk satu kelompok yang terdiri dari dua orang, laki-laki dan perempuan," gurita kuning itu memegang kertas-kertas berisi latihan soal dengan tentakelnya, wajahnya sedikit merona. Tentu mereka tahu apa maksud terselubung dari titahnya tersebut. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum mengenai kelemahan Koro-sensei yang sangat senang menggosip, dan hobinya menjodohkan murid-murid demi menulis novel romantis kesukaannya.

Seisi kelas mendadak riuh, beberapa murid berdiri untuk menghampiri entitas yang kira-kira ideal untuk menjadi teman kelompok.

Diam-diam, Maehara melirik Okano. Gadis itu tengah duduk santai, bersandar di kursinya. Sesekali melirik kiri-kanan, memindai sekitar. Tampak tidak ada niat untuk mencari pasangan kelompoknya.

Reflek, Maehara berdiri. Dia menghampiri gadis itu di mejanya.

"Okano," gadis itu tampak terkejut. Wajahnya mendongak menatap Maehara dengan heran, "mau sekelompok denganku tidak?"

Gadis itu sedikit membelalak. Sesaat, dia menoleh ke belakang, mendapati hampir semua telah memiliki pasangan kelompok. Hanya Terasaka dan Takebayashi yang tersisa—dan Maehara sudah menduga dia pastinya tak ingin berpasangan dengan mereka.

Okano kembali menatap Maehara. Hela napasnya menyiratkan kepasrahan. "Baiklah. T-tapi bukan berarti aku memang ingin bersamamu! Ini hanya karena tidak ada lagi laki-laki yang tersisa!"

Maehara hanya menanggapi dengan senyum kala rona merah pekat menjalar di pipi Okano.

.

* * *

.

"Dia benar-benar _tsundere_ , dan itu sangat menggemaskan."

"Aku tidak pernah tahu kalau dia seperti itu …" Isogai sedikit membelalakkan mata, agak kaget juga, "sehari-hari ekspresinya datar saja, 'kan?"

Maehara mengangkat bahu. "Dia sering seperti itu, kok."

"Ah, begitu ya," dia manggut-manggut, "barangkali hanya di depanmu saja," lawan bicaranya merespon tidak mengerti, namun dia mengabaikannya. "Lalu, apalagi yang kau sukai darinya?"

"Dia …"

.

* * *

.

Di tengah-tengah jam pelajaran olahraga, diam-diam Maehara melirik Okano yang duduk di sampingnya di barisan paling belakang. Kedua kakinya direntangkan, dibuka lebar, dan jemari tangan kirinya menyentuh ujung jempol kaki kirinya—tanpa membuat lutut itu tertekuk.

Maehara menatap kagum. Dia tahu bahwa di kelas, Okano memegang peringkat satu dalam hal 'tubuh paling lentur'. Suatu hal yang sangat dia kagumi dari sosok gadis itu.

"Tubuhmu seperti tidak punya tulang, ya …" dia menimpali, mengalihkan perhatian Okano dari kegiatannya.

Alis gadis itu berkerut. "Aku tidak mengerti kau ini memuji atau menghina."

"Anggap saja keduanya," Maehara menjawab santai. Kakinya dia buka lebar. "Aku benar-benar tidak habis pikir kenapa badanmu bisa selentur itu."

"Dulu aku ikut klub senam," Okano menurunkan badannya dari pinggang ke atas hingga menyentuh tanah di antara kedua kakinya yang terbuka lebar. "Tidak heran kalau hal seperti ini tidak sulit untukku."

Maehara mengangguk mengiyakan. Okano tetap bertahan di posisinya, tidak meringis kesakitan atau apa pun. Diam-diam, Maehara mengikutinya. Tubuhnya dia turunkan perlahan, berusaha menyentuh tanah.

"Argh … sakit!" Maehara meringis. Tubuhnya baru turun sedikit, masih menyisakan jarak sekitar lima belas senti dari tanah, dan dia sudah merasa kesakitan. Ringisannya membuat Okano yang tadinya menempelkan kening di tanah mengangkat wajah memandangnya.

"Kau ini kenapa?"

"Aku hanya mencobanya," lelaki itu menggaruk tengkuk kaku. "Ternyata susah, ya."

"Kau baru mencobanya, sih. Wajar saja," Okano mengangkat tubuhnya menjauhi gravitasi. Dua iris ungu itu fokus menatapnya. Gadis itu beranjak dari duduknya. Dia mengambil posisi di belakang punggung Maehara, kemudian mendorong punggung itu perlahan.

Objek yang didorong tentunya kaget bukan kepalang. "E-eh? Tunggu—kau mau apa?"

"Aku akan membantumu. Sekarang, turunkan badanmu pelan-pelan. Aku bantu dengan mendorong dari belakang," tanpa basa-basi lagi, dia mendorong punggung itu searah gravitasi, bahkan tidak menunggu persetujuan dari yang bersangkutan.

"T-tunggu—oi oi jangan itu sakit AAHHH—"

.

* * *

.

"… badannya benar-benar lentur."

Isogai menahan tawanya yang hampir lepas. "Tak kusangka kau bisa menyukainya karena itu."

Maehara mendengus. Namun tetap melanjutkan. "Lalu, dia itu …"

.

* * *

.

Dia ingat dengan jelas. Ketika Takaoka-sensei datang sebagai guru olahraga baru pengganti Karasuma-sensei, dengan prinsip kekerasan yang dia pegang teguh. Dia ingat, ketika guru itu menendangnya keras pada bagian perut ketika memprotes kebijakannya yang tidak masuk akal.

Saat itu, dia ingat Okano-lah yang paling cemas dengan keadaannya.

Juga ketika mereka berlibur di pulau Okinawa. Di mana hampir setengah dari jumlah murid terkena virus buatan dari pelaku yang sama, dan dia termasuk salah satu yang terinfeksi. Dia ingat ketika dia sampai terjatuh akibat virus yang menyerangnya. Okano-lah satu-satunya gadis yang menghampirinya dengan wajah cemas.

Mengingat itu, mungkin Maehara telah menemukan titik awal dari ketertarikannya pada Okano.

Terutama ketika hari itu, saat pelajaran tata boga sedang berlangsung. Koro-sensei membentuk mereka menjadi beberapa kelompok dengan tugas memasak menu yang berbeda-beda. Kebetulan, Maehara berada di satu kelompok yang sama dengan Okano, bersama Okajima, Kurahashi, Nakamura, dan Fuwa. Dengan koordinasi dari Nakamura, mereka mendapat tugasnya masing-masing—dan Maehara ditunjuk untuk mengemban tugas memotong sayur-sayuran.

Awalnya Maehara menganggapnya sebagai pekerjaan remeh. Dengan santai, dia memotong sambil berbincang-bincang dengan Okajima. Sama sekali tidak menyadari ke mana pisau di tangannya mengarah.

"Auwhh—" lelaki itu meringis. Mendapati jari telunjuk tangan kirinya tergores pisau. Dia mengenggam jari itu dengan tangan kanannya, mendapati darah telah mengalir perlahan.

"Oi, tanganmu—" Okajima yang kaget hendak angkat bicara, namun terpotong oleh sebuah suara yang mendadak menghampiri mereka.

"Maehara, kau tidak apa-apa?" Okano menatapnya khawatir, mengabaikan Kurahashi yang mulai mengomel karena dia meninggalkan tugasnya mencuci sayuran. "Ya ampun, kenapa jarimu berdarah?"

"Bukan apa-apa, kok. Hanya tergores pisau," Maehara menjawab sambil melirik Okajima yang diam-diam mundur beberapa langkah, menjauhi mereka berdua.

"Kenapa bisa tergores, sih? Kau harus hati-hati kalau menggunakan pisau. Kemarikan jarimu, kita harus mengeluarkan darahnya dulu."

"O-oi—"

Tanpa ragu, dan tanpa peduli sekitar, Okano langsung menarik tangan kiri Maehara. Tangannya memegang jari telunjuk yang terluka itu, sebelum menekan kedua sisi jari itu.

"Oi, tunggu, kau mau apa—" Maehara sedikit panik. Okano tidak peduli, tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya, bahkan tanpa menyadari seisi kelas yang kini menghentikan kegiatan dan fokus pada keduanya. Jemari mungil gadis itu terus menekan jari telunjuk Maehara, tak menggubris ringisan sakit dari yang bersangkutan, suara batuk-batuk yang terdengar di penjuru kelas, dan suara jepretan kamera (yang hanya berasal dari Karma dan Nakamura), atau pun Koro-sensei yang sudah mengeluarkan jurnal gosipnya dengan wajah memerah.

"Darahnya sudah keluar," Okano berhenti menekan jari itu, kini matanya menatap langsung pada Maehara. "Aku punya obat merah di tasku—ada plester juga. Kau mau?"

Maehara berusaha menolak, terutama karena pandangan seisi kelas yang membuatnya benar-benar malu. "Itu tidak perlu. Sudah kubilang 'kan, ini hanya luka kecil—"

"Nanti akan semakin perih kalau tidak diobati. Diamlah, jangan banyak omong—biarkan aku mengobatimu."

Maehara menggaruk tengkuknya dengan tangan kiri. Tidak berani menatap ke arah mana pun selain pada gadis di depannya. "Ya sudah, terserah kau saja."

Tepuk tangan langsung mengudara, sesekali dihiasi siulan menggoda. Karma dan Nakamura tak lupa mengabadikannya. Koro-sensei tersenyum senang. Wajah Okano seketika memerah, namun dia abaikan selagi dia menarik Maehara keluar kelas untuk mengobatinya (karena tak mungkin dia mengobati di tengah-tengah bahan makanan segar yang siap diolah).

Dia tidak tahu mengapa, tapi saat itu, ada perasaan aneh yang muncul dalam dirinya, seolah-olah dia ingin berteriak begitu kencang pada dunia, ketika mereka hanya berdua di luar kelas, dengan tangan mungil yang terus menggenggam tangannya.

.

* * *

.

"… sangat baik dan perhatian. Bahkan dalam hal-hal kecil seperti itu."

"Ah, aku ingat kejadian itu," Isogai memilih bersandar pada kursi, mungkin telah lelah membungkuk terus. "Waktu itu, kalian terlihat sangat romantis. Sampai-sampai kalian menjadi topik pembicaraan di kelas selama sebulan penuh."

"Aku tahu itu. Dia sampai menjauhiku beberapa saat karena malu," Maehara berujar. Sinar matahari sore menyinari wajahnya langsung, membuatnya silau. "Tapi, jujur saja, ketika itu aku merasa sangat senang."

Isogai tidak tahu lagi untuk keberapa kali dia menanggapi dengan senyum. Tiap penuturan yang dia dengar tak mampu menahan gejolak bahagia dalam hatinya.

"Lalu, apa lagi yang kau sukai darinya?"

Maehara menatap langit-langit kelas, berpikir. "Itu …"

.

* * *

.

Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi. Maehara membereskan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas dengan kecepatan yang diluar batas, seperti sedang dikejar sesuatu. Bunyi berisik yang muncul dari tiap gerakannya membuat Okano di sampingnya menoleh penasaran.

"Kau kenapa buru-buru?" gadis itu bertanya. Maehara tak mengalihkan fokus dari kegiatannya.

"Aku ada urusan," dia menjawab sambil meraba lacinya, memastikan tidak ada barangnya yang tertinggal. "Hari ini aku ada kencan."

"Eh? Tapi kau bilang hari ini kita akan mengunjungi kafe tempat kerja Isogai untuk makan bersama?"

"Yeah, tadinya memang begitu," Maehara bangkit berdiri, tas sekolahnya dia sampirkan di belakang bahu. "Tapi, pacarku mendadak mengajak kencan hari ini, jadi mana mungkin aku menolaknya."

Ada siratan tak suka dari sorot mata Okano. "Jadi, kau lebih memilih pacarmu itu ketimbang … aku?" suaranya makin pelan ketika menyebut kata terakhir, namun masih cukup untuk sampai ke telinga Maehara, yang spontan langsung mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Sekonyong-konyong gadis itu berdiri. Dengan cepat dia mengayunkan tas sekolahnya sampai menampar pipi Maehara.

"OHOK—"

Suara tersebut cukup besar untuk membuat seisi kelas menoleh pada mereka dengan tatapan terkejut. Okano terlihat berang, wajahnya agak memerah. "Kau ini benar-benar lelaki kurang ajar!"

Maehara membelalak, satu tangannya memegang pipi kiri yang menjadi korban. "Apa maksudmu—?"

"Cukup! Aku tidak mau tahu lagi!" Okano segera berbalik menuju pintu dengan membawa tasnya. Langkahnya cepat setengah berlari, meninggalkan kelas yang hening dengan berpasang-pasang mata menatap setengah mengernyit pada Maehara.

.

* * *

.

"Dia pencemburu," ujar Maehara. "Apalagi ditambah dengan sifat _tsundere_ -nya, dia terlihat sangat manis."

"Kupikir kau tidak suka tipe yang mudah cemburu," Isogai menimpali, ekspresinya datar. "Soalnya—yah, kau tahu sendiri … kau 'kan punya banyak pacar, jadi mungkin kau tidak suka tipe yang terlalu mengekang."

"Aku tidak seperti itu, kok. Sudah kukatakan, aku tidak pernah main perempuan lagi," Maehara menulis beberapa kalimat di kertas yang sempat terabaikan sejenak. "Lagipula, kalau dia mudah cemburu, bukankah itu berarti perasaannya padaku sangat tulus?"

Isogai menghembuskan napas. "Mungkin kau benar …"

.

* * *

.

Bel pulang sekolah telah lama berbunyi sejak tadi. Sekolah telah sepi, bangunan kayu itu telah ditinggalkan murid-muridnya. Kanvas jingga kemerahan menaungi dunia sore itu. di tengah-tengah kesunyian yang menyelimuti, Maehara berjalan cepat di lorong, berusaha mencapai kelasnya di paling ujung. Tak butuh waktu lama hingga kakinya menginjak tepat di depan pintu kelas E. Segera dia buka pintu itu, mendapati kelas telah kosong, dan dengan cepat segera menuju tempat duduknya di bagian depan. Tanpa ragu, dia langsung mengecek laci mejanya. Ketika ujung jarinya bersentuhan dengan sebuah benda kotak, saat itulah senyumnya tersungging. Kelima jarinya menggenggam benda itu dan menariknya keluar.

Helaan napasnya terdengar lega saat mendapati sebuah _smartphone_ di tangannya. Dia sempat panik saat ingat bahwa dia lupa membawa ponselnya ikut serta dalam perjalanan pulang, membuatnya mau tidak mau harus kembali ke sekolah untuk mengambilnya.

Untuk jaga-jaga, dia mengecek isi lacinya dulu, memastikan tidak ada lagi yang tertinggal, sebelum beranjak pergi untuk pulang ke rumah.

Namun, langkahnya menuju pintu terhenti ketika melewati meja di sampingnya. Di laci meja itu, terdapat sesuatu benda kotak berwarna cokelat. Alisnya mengernyit ketika mengambil benda itu, dan mendapati bahwa benda kotak itu adalah dompet.

"Ini meja Okano, 'kan? Dia lupa membawa pulang dompetnya, ya …" gumamnya seraya membolak-balik dompet itu. "Aku simpan dulu, deh. Besok akan kukembalikan."

Dia baru saja berniat memasukkan dompet itu ke saku celana, ketika mendadak pintu itu bergeser. Seorang gadis berdiri di ambang pintu, napasnya terengah. Maehara membelalak melihatnya.

"Okano …"

Dia menenangkan napasnya beberapa saat, sebelum menatap pada Maehara. Sesaat kemudian, kedua bola matanya membelalak tatkala mendapati benda yang ada di tangan lelaki pirang itu.

"Itu dompetku … 'kan?"

Maehara menatap dompet di tangannya sekilas. "Ya, ketinggalan di laci mejamu. Tadinya aku mau membawanya pulang dan mengembalikannya padamu besok."

"Untunglah. Aku sempat panik, kukira dompetku hilang," Okano melangkahi ambang pintu, mendekati Maehara.

"Kenapa bisa ketinggalan, sih? Dasar ceroboh."

"Aku tidak sengaja," Okano berdiri di depan Maehara. Dia berniat mengambil dompet itu, namun dengan cepat lelaki itu mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi, menjauhkan dompet itu dari jangkauannya. "Hei!"

"Mana ucapan terima kasihnya?"

Alisnya terangkat sebelah. "Eh?"

Maehara menyeringai. "Aku sudah berbaik hati menemukan dompetmu, lho. Bahkan berniat mengamankannya. Aku berhak mendapat ucapan terima kasih, 'kan?"

"Kau belum mengembalikannya padaku. Untuk apa aku berterimakasih?" kata Okano. "Sudahlah, cepat kembalikan dompetku!"

Okano berjinjit, hendak mengambil dompet itu. Tapi Maehara mengangkat tangannya makin tinggi. Dia berusaha melompat untuk meraihnya, dan lelaki itu memindahkan dompetnya dari satu tangan ke tangan yang lain. Wajahnya menyeringai penuh ejekan.

"Kenapa? Tidak bisa mengambilnya? Kau terlalu pendek, sih," Maehara tertawa kecil. Tangannya melambai-lambaikan dompet itu. "Ayo, ambil. Kau 'kan mirip monyet gunung, jadi seharusnya—UAAHH!"

"Jangan menghinaku, sialan!"

Maehara berlutut, menahan sakit di tulang keringnya yang baru saja ditendang dengan kuat oleh Okano. Gadis itu ikut berlutut, mensejajarkan kedua wajah mereka. Ekspresinya penuh kekesalan.

"Badanku yang kurang tinggi seperti ini juga bukan keinginanku!"

Maehara menatapnya lekat. Wajah Okano yang memerah terlihat sangat lucu di matanya. Tawanya lepas, meski hanya kecil—karena dia tahu jika dia terbahak-bahak, besar kemungkinan Okano akan menendangnya lagi di bagian yang sama.

"Kenapa tertawa?"

"Tidak—tidak apa-apa kok. Hanya merasa sedikit lucu," Maehara tersenyum. Tangan kanannya mendarat di puncak kepala Okano, mengusap helaian kecoklatan itu lembut. "Kau tidak perlu marah. Dengan tinggi badan yang seperti itu, kau terlihat mungil dan manis di mataku."

Okano membelalak di tempat. Rona merah pekat muncul di wajahnya, merambat hingga ke telinga. Maehara yang melihatnya tersenyum kecil. Kakinya melangkah menuju pintu, meninggalkan gadis itu yang bergeming di tempat.

Pintu kelas bergeser menutup. Maehara melangkah di sepanjang lorong, tangannya menggaruk tengkuk salah tingkah. Tanpa ada yang tahu, ada sedikit rona merah di wajahnya yang perlahan memanas.

.

* * *

.

Senyumnya tidak dapat ditahan ketika kenangan itu kembali memasuki ingatannya. Pensil di tangannya berhenti menulis setelah rangkaian kata yang tersusun rapi telah memenuhi sebagian dari kertas surat itu. Isogai menatapnya jeli. Dari segi mana pun, ekspresi Maehara tidak menunjukkan dusta barang sedikit pun.

Hembusan napasnya terdengar jelas. "Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Aku tidak bisa membantahmu. Sepertinya perasaanmu dengan Okano sangat serius."

Lelaki yang dituju mengangkat wajah. "Oh? Jadi kau sudah mempercayaiku seratus persen?"

Kedua bahunya terangkat sebagai jawaban.

"Sesungguhnya, masih ada banyak hal yang kusukai darinya," Maehara meletakkan pensilnya di samping kertas tersebut, topangan dagunya tak lepas. "Aku tidak mengerti—ini pertama kalinya aku merasa sangat, _sangat_ tergila-gila pada seorang gadis. Dari sekian banyak gadis yang pernah jadi kekasihku, hanya dia yang rasanya begitu … berbeda. Spesial. Istimewa. Aku tidak tahu lagi harus menggunakan kalimat apa untuk mendeskripsikan perasaanku."

"Aku mengerti. Tenang saja, jatuh cinta memang seperti itu, kok," Isogai menambah senyum di akhir kalimatnya.

Maehara menyeringai. "Bagaimana caramu bisa mengerti? Apa kau juga sedang jatuh cinta?"

Sebaris kalimat terakhir sukses membuat wajah lawan bicaranya diselimuti rona merah. Pandangannya pun beralih. "B-bukan urusanmu."

Gelak tawanya terdengar. Sedikit mengejek, namun tidak mempertanyakan lebih jauh. Isogai mendecih.

"Lalu, suratmu sudah selesai?" dia memilih topik lain, tak ingin pembicaraan itu terus berlanjut. Sekaligus menghentikan tawa Maehara yang terdengar begitu menyebalkan baginya.

Maehara mengangguk, perlahan gelak tawanya menghilang. "Sudah. Aku hanya perlu merapikannya," dia memindai isi surat itu sekilas, sekedar untuk memastikan, setelahnya melipat kertas itu dan memasukkan ke dalam amplop kecil berwarna merah muda pudar.

"Kalau sudah, ayo kita pulang. Hari sudah semakin sore."

"Ya ya, tunggu sebentar," Maehara berujar ketika Isogai bangkit dengan menjinjing tas, siap untuk pulang. Sementara lelaki dengan helaian sewarna jelaga itu melangkah menuju pintu kelas, dia membereskan peralatannya ke dalam tas, kemudian berjalan menuju meja di bagian depan yang berhadapan langsung dengan meja guru.

Maehara memandang amplop surat itu untuk terakhir kalinya, sebelum memasukkannya ke dalam laci meja tersebut. Tak lupa merogoh tasnya, untuk menaruh sebatang bunga mawar merah yang telah dia persiapkan sebelumnya di samping amplop surat itu.

Senyumnya menyiratkan kepuasan yang mendalam. Dia segera berbalik, menyusul Isogai, pulang ke rumah dalam naungan langit yang perlahan mulai berubah biru kelam.

Dia sangat tak sabar menanti esok.

.

* * *

.

 _Untuk Okano Hinata,_

 _Aku menyukaimu. Maukah kau jadi kekasihku?_

 _Tolong temui aku sepulang sekolah untuk balasannya._

 _Salam,_

 _Maehara Hiroto._

.

.

 **End.**

* * *

 **a/n:** ...terlalu kekurangan asupan maeoka makanya bablas sampai 3k begini (jujur, sebenarnya ada 2 lagi hal-yang-disukai-dari-okano tapi akhirnya dijadiin begini aja www kalau digabungin juga ga tau mau berapa panjang ini fic)

pokoknya, terima kasih sudah membaca (dan yang inget ultahku sampai bikin fic spesial, you guys are so precious! #kecupsemuanya) /o/


End file.
